ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Struck/Transcript
the Tower Cyborg: *running to Beast Boy's room* DUDE, DUDE! I GOT THE NEW GAME LET'S PLAY! Beast Boy: Sorry, but I have a date with Raven Cyborg: Delay it to Tomorrow Beast Boy: Dates are very important than a friend *walks away* Cyborg: *Getting Mad* Cyborg: I HAD IT ENOUGH, IF BEAST BOY HAS NO TIME FOR ME! THEN I WILL MAKE THEM BREAK UP! Beast Boy's room Cyborg: *putting the monster in Raven's room into Beast Boy's room* Raven's Room Cyborg: *Placing Horse Poo on Raven's Bed* the Firework Show Beast Boy: What Nice! Raven: Yeah Cyborg: *Painting Hand Rocket Black and Launches it to the Firework Launcher* Beast Boy: *Getting Dissapointed* You could tell me if you didn't liked it! Dialogue: ONE HOUR LATER Beast Boy and Raven walking in angry* Beast Boy: We'll im going to my room! Raven: Me too Beast Boy's Room Monster: *Hurting Beast Boy* Beast Boy: Runs away from room and locks it Beast Boy: RAVEN!!! Raven's Room Raven: RAAAAAAAHHH!!! The Living Room Cyborg: *Watching TV* Raven: That's It Beast Boy!! Beast Boy and Raven: IT IS OVER!!! Cyborg: *Smiling a little bit* We'll the fun time with Beast Boy is rising! Tomorrow Cyborg and Raven: *eating corn flakes* Cyborg: Are you okay Raven? Raven: Yea... i'm single now, but how are you and Jinx Cyborg: I am so Unhappy with her Raven: Yup.. But what do i do now? Cyborg: There are enough cool boys in the world, in your dimension and stuff Raven: You are right Cyborg and Raven: *smiling* Cyborg and Raven: *instantly kissing with each other* Robin: *coming in* Hello guys how it's..... AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! Starfire: Robin? Are you okay... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! Beast Boy: *coming in* Ah just stop screaming it's.. AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! Beast Boy: Ah Screw that! I still have this crystal so i can date the purple Raven! Beast Boy: *Uses Crystal on Raven* Kiss me new Momma Purple Raven: *Walks to Cyborg and Kisses him in the cheeks* Beast Boy: Uh oh, but that means.... Red Raven: YOU SHOULDN'T PLACE A POO ON MY BED! *Hurts Him* Beast Boy: *Uses Crystal to get normal Raven back* Ugh Cyborg: Oh Yeah? Get a another girl! Raven: Yeah, he is so stupid, isn't he? Cyborg? Cyborg: Yes! Beast Boy: I need to dump something in the hole Raven. Raven: No! And you will not return to Terra! Beast Boy: Alright! You will see! *walks out the tower* the HIVE Tower Beast Boy: *Walking in* Hi guys. Mammoth: What do you want?! Beast Boy: Have you seen Jinx i want to show her this *shows picture of Cyborg and Raven kissing* Mammoth: Uh... Uhm... Over there. Jinx's Room Beast Boy: *walking in* Jinx! Cyborg is cheating on you! He is now dating Raven! Jinx: Lies... Beast Boy: *Shows Picture* Jinx: WOAH!!! THAT MOTHER.... to Titan Tower as Censorship Cyborg: C'mon Raven let's watch the Skulls of the fishes Raven: Sure! The Skeleton from the fishes Raven: Wow! That is beautiful, thank you Cyborg to Jinx and Beast Boy walking with each other Beast Boy: And the flower of my life is you! Jinx: *Blushes* Hahaha... Beast Boy: Thank you for the fun, here is my number Beast Boy: *Giving Jinx his number* Jinx: Thank you *kisses Beast Boy in the cheek* at the Tower Starfire: So did ur date with Jinx got Nice Beast Boy: Yup Cyborg: *running in* Why are u dating a Villain?! Beast Boy: You went dating her too! I want Raven back now!! Cyborg: No! I'm very happy with Raven Raven: Guys stop, i never knew Cyborg wanted to have fun with them, you guys are friends, Cyborg and Beast Boy: Feeling Guilty Jinx: *walking in* And you shouldn't date someone that broke up with a love interest when Cyborg moved to Raven Raven: I have a better idea! the Tower Top Raven: Beast Boy, do u promise to have time with Cyborg Beast Boy: Yes Momma! Raven: Cyborg, do u promise you will not cause a break up? Cyborg: Yes Jinx: Now let's return to our Ex! Robin: Uhh Cyborg, help me to sabotage Starfire's Crush on Kid Flash Cyborg: Nope! No break up causes anymore. Have you been jealous because of Starfire is going on a date with someone else? Robin: Yeah. I am jealous. Category:Transcript